yumi who
by hadesgate51
Summary: when yugi's sister shows up whats going to happen
1. Chapter 1

_**Hades-chan again hope you all like my story's this one I made around 7 years ago but never wrote it and now I can't stop wanting to so here we go. Okay just to clarify the story starts before the show then it reopens after duels kingdom. **_

_**Disclaimer * I don't own yugioh or this would have happened**_

chapter 1

5 years before the duel monsters were turned in to cards shody showed Pegasuses an ancient tomb but what he found shocked and amazed him.

"Pegasuses follow me" the young man said

" where are you talking me" a young Maximilian Pegasuses asked.

"all in good time" was all that left shody's mouth

as they walked the hall's they pasted people but no one looked at them even when they were more people in groups they payed no attention to the two young man. Then shody finally turned into a room guarded by two man dressed in turbans and a long ivory colored outfit like shoky's.

Once in side Pegasuses gasped at the walls and ceiling before looking at shoky

" 5 melanoma ago Egyptians played a game with these monsters, do as you with with the information you find" Pegasuses took one step before stopping again at the sound of a childlike laughter

"so are you here for the monsters only or for more" the voice giggled before stepping out of the shadows that had encased it. There in the dim like stud a young girl her hair was a mix of 2 colors layered out but it was short and her outfit was torn in a way that is only covered enough to matter.

"speak are you here only for them" even in the dim light of the chamber you could see little drops of tears forming in her eyes that screamed free me, save me, help me please.

" how did you get in here" Pegasuses asked holding back the desire to go up and hug the girl

"I wake up here after meeting him" the young girl pointed her fingers to shody in sorrow as if she was asking why.

"it was what the gods wanted not my choice, but if this man wishes to free you then you are free but its his choice to make"

Pegasuses jaw dropped her life was in his hands that was one big decision to make and he wasn't sure about it "first whats your name my dear" Pegasuses asked well looking at the girl

"Yumi is the only name I remember" Pegasuses looked heart broken if she could remember her last name he could at lest make sure she returned to her family

"how old are you" Yumi thought for a moment before turning to a wall behind her and counting the scratches she made well counting the day's she had been trapped down there

"i was five when it happened but now I'm elven maybe"

Pegasuses felt even more sorry for Yumi

"shoky you said she is basicly my little girl if I take her right"

shody nodded at the question "Yumi how would you like to be my daughter"

Yumi's eyes lit up at the question before grabbing the white haired mans arm and squeezing it so not to be left behind as they left the chamber and headed to his hotel. Pegasuses call his company to finalize the papers before taking Yumi out to get some real clothing torn rags were really not his idea of good clothing.

"Yumi do you have any problems with going out with me to get you some real clothing"

Pegasuses stared waiting for an answer. Yumi looked up from her hands before jumping up and following her new father to the market. Well their were walking thought the market Yumi stayed glued to Pegasus's side in till they reached the clothing store

"okay what do you think is cute and I'll buy it you need to pick 4 outfits cause we're going home in 2 days" Yumi looked around but didn't see anything she thought was okay

so Pegasuses walked over to the store owner asking for help to find some clothing for Yumi

" hello I'm Tisha nice to meet you" the young girl that appeared in front of Yumi wear a simple robe and her long black hair shined in the small amount of light that shown in the store.

" I'm Yumi" she looked up at Pegasuses before he gave her a nodded and looked back at the little girl in front of them. Tisha reached her hand out to grab Yumi's to lead her to a few dresses that she thought would look adorable on her.

Pegasuses couldn't help smiling at his new daughters face as she looked at the black dress with silver cranes on it. Surprisingly to be honest that it looked good on Yumi bringing the dark yellow of her bangs and the black of the rest of her hair out in a very cute way.

_I'll have to torchar the man that marries her_ Pegasuses thought. Not even 24 hours had past and he was already thinking like a father.

"um, pe..." Pegasuses snapped out of his thought to correct the young girl "its dad remember" Yumi looked down before speaking again "yes, dad what you think" Yumi was turning red waiting for her new dad to answer "cute, I hope Selvea thinks so too" there was a sad tone in the mans voice when he said her name his dear belated wife the love of his life. But he dismiss it and payed for the dresses and grabbed Yumi's hand leading her back to the hotel to eat

The days went by fast and they were on their way home for a welcome party to celebrated Yumi's arrival

the night of the party

"father were are you" Yumi was to nervous about the party to even think of anything else when Pegasuses walked in with a blue dress and one white rose in his hand

Yumi was siting on the floor with her hands on her head trying to calm down when she heard her fathers voice "Yumi I got your dress" Yumi looked up at her father before standing up taking the dress and going to change.

Pegasuses headed down to greet the guest as they came to release the stress placed on Yumi's mind. when Yumi final came down the party had already started. She went looking for her father saying hello to all the people who said hello to her. she had said hi to over 30 people before finding her father talking to a man in a suit and two young boys standing next to him.

"Maximilian be reasonable we came help each other out" the man in the crimson suit said

"this party is not for business, oh Yumi this is Mr. Kiba and his two son's" Yumi walked over and said hello before staring at the oldest boy before muttering a name "Seto" the brown haired boy flinched at his name before staring back at the young girl

"how .. how do you know my name" Yumi stopped staring long enough

to crack a small smile and grab his hands and run off to the open balcony only releasing them when they made it out side. "hey you didn't answer me nor do you have the right to drag me out here"

Yumi was spinning around in circle in the night air before stopping to looking at the young boy through clouded eyes "you know I thought you remember but I'm wrong huh, hi boya" Yumi shifted her sight to the young black haired boy beside Seto before smiling and speaking again "whats you name boya"

the youngest kiba smiled then came in to full view before speaking "mokaba" Yumi giggled before spinning around to look at the stars "cute papa already told you mine" Yumi looked back at the boy to have them stare at her making her turn back around quick on her heals. the brother looked at each other before staring back at Yumi black and yellow hair. "Seto will you be my friend you too mokaba"

Mr. Kiba showed up before the boys could answer "boys we have to leave it was nice" mokada ran over to Yumi first asking for a huge which she was overjoyed to give then he walked off hesitantly to his so called father.

"no huge Seto" Yumi asked well pouting. Seto turned his head to hide the blush on his face before speaking "about before the answer is yes, see ya around" yumi's face turned red she said a quick "bye"before her father joined her on the balcony

"huh did you know them before this cause that the first time I've seen you act like that my dear"

Yumi giggled before turning around and laceing her fingers together smiling and started talking

"can they came over to play sometime" Pegasuses blinked at the question

maybe his time to torchar the man she fell for was here but a lot sooner then he wanted.

Three years later mokaba and Seto's dad disappeared and Seto rebuild the company.

A few days before the duel with yugi. Seto, mokaba, and Yumi went on a picnic.

"hey slow pocks why are you so slow" Yumi yell to the two brothers dragging behind her black ad yellow hair had grown fast in the last three years dance ing the wind as she moved through the fields. but her mind was at its wits end lately the two were pissing Yumi off with they not so interesting attitudes so it was time for some fun

"Seto right here is good right" mokaba sat down before falling back to rest Seto was putting down the picnic basket they brought before Yumi attacked jumping on to his back causing him to fall face first in to the blanket that Yumi had laded out "got ya Seto" Seto growled before turning the tides pining Yumi under him. "whats with you today your more energetic then normal" Seto said panting "hay big brother are you two going to stop flirting" Seto looked at Yumi and she nodded then they both attacked tickling mokaba in to surrendering. "that no fair you to double teamed me" mokaba huffed Yumi rolled her eyes at the remark before falling to her back and breathing in deeply

"I'm going to America tomorrow" Seto and mokaba stopped in their tracks as the words left her mouth "what" the two brothers echoed. "sorry that's why I wanted to have fun today don't be mad." Seto joined mokaba and Yumi on the blanket staring at the clouds that floated by before talking "you have to come back" Yumi laughed before grabbing Seto's hand and siting up and smiling.

_**Thanks for checking this out hope you liked it. By the way I wanted to make a reason the whole torcharing of Seto kiba happened in the show so I thought why not my friends fathers are like that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hades-chan here hope you all like this story so far. here's the time jump **_

_**Disclamer I don't own yugioh, or this would have really happened in the show.**_

_**Enjoy :3**_

chapter 2

after being called back without knowing why Yumi found out and leached her father even with him on his sick bed

"what we're you thinking, putting Seto's soul in a card how was a card suppose to say I do" Pegasuses flinched at the last part

"what did you say" Yumi didn't want to say it again so she lifted her hand and showed him her ring finger and their it was a diamond ring.

"that sneaky little I'll" Yumi had had enough of this "croaky daddy's trying to get up"

and in came croaky the only person alive that could get her father to sit tight.

"please sir do you wish for the miss to be so stressed that she can't start school this week" Yumi lowered her head and stuck her tongue out before hitting her self on the head

_man I forgot about that. _"thank for telling him for me croaky, I'm going to try on my uniform"

Pegasuses grade the end of Yumi's black hair before she could escape

_curse why'd I grow my hair so long_ "yes daddy what is it now" Yumi put on her best puppy dog eye before her father spoke "what school are you going to" Yumi signed before speaking "domino high" Pegasuses released the black hair he had grabbed and rolled over to go to sleep. When Yumi got to her room there was the uniform a blue shirt with a pink jacket top. _Man I can't wait for tomorrow_ were Yumi's thought for the rest of the day

The next day

"croaky where's the car I'm going to be late" Yumi screamed from the front door and the car had just pulled up as she was asking

"never mind take care of daddy well I'm gone okay have fun and no wine with the pain killers"

croaky laughed at the orders before replying "yes miss, no worry's" and off she went it only took a few minutes to get to the school from the house her father had bought. Yumi was looking forward to today.

Yumi head to the teachers lounge when she realized she had no idea where it was luckily a boy with blonde hair was passing by "ecuse me but do you know where the teachers lounge is" the boy turned and stared for a moment _holely cow she looks like yugi _"um you do know where it is right um" "joey, joey wealer you just go stay down this hall its the third room on the left" Yumi smiled before tacking of "thank you" as she left joey thought _man I can't wait to tell the guys _ just as that thought crossed his mind the warning bell rang "shot i'm going to be late" and joey took off for class just barley making it

"hey joey you barely made it" a boy with brown hair said smiling joey walked over to join the group gathered around yugi's desk before talking "shut it Tristan, ah before I forget yugi are you an only child" the spiky haired boy looked away from joey with out answering then smack a brown haired girl walked over to him and hit him right on the head "ow taya what was that for" she pulled back her fist before responding "hey that's an awkward subject for yugi back off" yugi turned to taya and smiled a weak smile "its okay its been 12 years so theirs nothing to worry about" taya looked down before giving him a weak nodded of understanding "yes joey I did have a sibling she would be 17 now one year older then me she died with my parents on a trip" joey rubbed his head before apologizing

"what made you ask any way" joey scratched his head trying to figer out how to say it

"the thing is I bumped in to this girl that looked a lot like you even had the yellow bangs"

at that same moment Yumi run to the teachers lounge just in time to run in to her new teacher

"miss tsubama I'm so sorry" miss tsubama was a new teacher with long strawberry blonde hair she smiled up at Yumi before taking the out reached hand in front of her

"its no problem miss Pegasuses at least your not late" Yumi looked down and grabbed all the papers that had fallen to the floor and handed them back to her new teacher "well should we be going" Yumi nodded and followed her new teach as they were entering the room the class turned to look at the door where they were standing as soon as Yumi and joey saw each other they pointed and spoke at the same time " no way its you" ms. Tsubama looked at Yumi before calling for the class to take their seats she walked up behind her desk before writing Yumi's name on the board "hey guy's wasn't I right" Tristan and Taya nodded but yugi just stared at the board "they even have the same name" yugi exclaimed in horror _there's no way this can't be_ trying to calm the boy yami chimed in

**yugi are you sure that they look alike it could be a random quintessences**

as Yumi's last name was written yugi freaked even more

"okay students this is your new classmate" Yumi stud tall well facing the class

"my name's Yumi Pegasuses please take care of me" everyone's mouths dropped when one of the students finally had the courage to ask "as in Maximilian Pegasuses, as in industrial allusions" Yumi could only shyly smile as the response before answering "yes, that's my fathers name" Yumi know it was coming the top one thousand question's she got from ever student when she moved to a school hoping there would be someone that wasn't going to ask her something Yumi looked around the room that when her and yugi's eyes met then Yumi heard a voice "just wait yu when your older you can come with me and mommy and daddy to one of the ruins" Yumi grabbed her head cause of the unsuspected pain that hit her and yugi just stared off in horror. "Yumi are you all right" ms tsubama asked fanatic. Yumi looked up at her teach and smiled before speaking

"i'm fine its just a head ache it happens a lot"ms tsubama trusted yumi's response and started looking for a seat for Yumi. "ah, yugi no one sits next to you right" yugi snapped back to reality as the teacher spoke "yes no one douse" ms. Tsubama smiled before speaking again "then Yumi you can sit next to yugi, class we'll be having a study hall for your first two class" Yumi had to ask this was a first for her "why" ms. tsubama looked at Yumi before speaking "the teachers are sick usilly I won't come in first thing homerooms at the end of school here" Yumi nodded before walking over to yugi and taking her seat. Followed by ms. tsubama leaving the room.

Joey couldn't hold back from telling Yumi that her old man is crazy but before he could Yumi dropped a torn bracelet on the floor and at seeing it she had tears in her eye. Yugi looked at the bracelet before picking it up and handing it back to her "are you okay" Yumi looked at yugi before grabbing her head again from the pain caused from the voice "mommy will yu came with us next time" Yumi could hear the response from the women and the pain stopped and she thanked yugi and took it back running her fingers over the the letters covered on it. "hey are you adopted" Yumi flinched and turned around to look at the boy behind her it was joey Yumi hesitantly answered "yes, why" yugi looked at his friend and then back at Yumi before watching joey ask again "do you remember your parents" Yumi wanted to cry it had been 12 years and the pain that shody put her through was still an open wound

"no it been 12 years" yugi grow pale using his eyes to plead joey to wait in till later to ask anymore

"hey Yumi do you want to walk to yugi's house with use after school" Yumi eye's glowed this was the first someone asked if she wanted to hang out after school "yeah but I can't stay long I have to meet someone after school at 7" joey thought that was perfect school ended at 3 that gave them 4 hours to talk to her. The day went by fast it was lunch time and the yugi, joey, taya, and tristen stayed in the classroom to eat Yumi pulled out her phone before texting croaky that that she was going to hang out with some friends. But when he told Pegasuses and he freaked that no good kiba has already gotten his hands on his beloved daughter and now some new no goods were following her.

The lunch when by slow as Yumi sat by herself to afraid to push her luck with joey and his friends after they invited her to hang out with them after school. The school day ended fast and everyone packed up to head home "hey Yumi are you coming" Yumi put her stuff in her bag and run after them.

"sorry thanks again for inviting me" Yumi smiled well following. Taya walked next to her asking questions "hey what your favorite duel monster" the guys were interested too about this she could have any card so which was her favorite. Yumi had to think before talking

"um, maybe blue eye's or dark magician or grave-keep spy" yugi smiled at the menchen of his favorite card before staring at Yumi to ask a question "what is grave-keep spy I've never heard of it before"

"oh i'm sorry daddy only made them for me cause of the way he became my father" Yumi looked down hopeing they wouldn't ask and they didn't let her hopes down. "hey we're here" joey cheered before pionting to the game stores sign. Yumi's eyes shot wide as another headache hit but this time bringing her down to both knees before her sight grow dark and the only thing she could hear was that little voice

"grampa this is your store cool mommy and daddy are wrong can I come and help out when i'm older"

the dark figered pated Yumi on the head before walking in to the store with her hand in his.

Yumi snapped wake as the memory vanished yugi was the first one to run to Yumi when she wake up "yu" where the first words out of her mouth before yugi moved in to the light "oh yugi sorry" Yumi chimed before siting up "are you okay you passed out the moment we arrived" Yumi frowned before looking at the cloack next to her reading a big 6:30 "oh no I'm going to be late Seto and mokaba are going to have my head" joey jumped "how do you know the kiba's" Yumi blinked at joey and everyone's faces as they waited for the answer "i'm getting married to seto why" Yumi was puzzled why were they all staring at her like she was crazy before she could even ask her phone rang the screen had seto writen in big letters on it "oh no, hello seto" the phone was on speeker and the whole room heard

"yumi were are you, Pegasuses called to yell about the ring then when I asked where you were he said at some friends house" Yumi stuck out her tongue before hiting her self on the head. Yugi couldn't help laughing with his friends at the jester "soory seto do you want to pick me up i'm at a game shop in town just a few minets from your comany" seto let out a big sign before replying "fine but you have to meet me outside" Yumi smiled gentle at the phone before saying a quick "see you soon" and got out of yugi's bed and apoligyed for ruininging the fun but yugi ignored it and walked down with Yumi to the enteres of the store before they were stoped by yugi's grampa "hey are you sure its safe for you to be up" Yumi grinned before looking at the old man in overals "i'm fine it happens a lot resent maybe I'll be able to find out where I really belong soon" grampa smiled at the comment "you remind me of my grandaughter Yumi rest her soul" Yumi grow pale at the words "how do you know my name" grampa looked at Yumi puzzled before he was cut off by the store's door and there stud seto kiba looking panicked before grabbing Yumi from behind and resting his head on her shoulder "are you okay seto" Yumi asked a little worried Seto looked up from Yumi's shoulder before speaking

" your just lucky that crown you call a father bugged your phone Yumi opened her eyes widen before seto poked the black robed figure that was her phone strap "i'm going to send his to the shadows"yumi said griting her teeth seto chukled before realzing that he was acting like a little kid in front of yugi and his pals. "sorry again yugi see you all at school" seto looked at joey before smarting of "thanks for watching my wife puppy and yugi" Yumi turned red before scolding him "hey don't start anything their my friends and I want to keep them" the gang ginned at the sight of the seto kiba turning red from Yumi grabing his ear and scolding him like a 10 year old. "man if your not my sisters doubtle I need my memory check" yugi luaghed Yumi let go of setos ear long enough to be hit again by her lost memory's but this time she was down for the count.

_**What you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hades-chan cheering on all the fans her on fanfiction **_

_**I own nothing **_

_**enjoy**_

chapter 3

Seto felt Yumi stiffen at the word said out of yugi's mouth "man if your not my sisters double I need my memory check" joey when pale before screaming "hey idiot grab her she's going to collapse again" Seto ignored the rude comment as Yumi went limp in his arms tears streaming down he face

"what the heck I thought she got the attacks under control" Seto exclaimed shifting Yumi in his arms to carry her bridle style "what do you mean kiba" Yugi asked frantic Seto signed before talking "ever since I meet her Yumi was strange the first time see said my name before I ever told her then one year later I found out that she had spent 5 years trapped in an Egyptian tomb by a man named shody before Pegasuses saved her but she had lost all her memory's before meeting Pegasuses or the man, and ever since when a memory hit she has an attack" Yugi flinched before looking at his gram-pa "she called me yu last time" Yugi said with a little hope in his voice "whats that have to do with anything" Tristan asked confused "my granddaughter never liked yugi's name she said that he was more like the moon and only she called yugi that" realizetion hit Seto before asking his question "then what was she doing in egypt then" yugi smiled weakly at the question "our parents were archeology and they promised that after we turned 5 they'd take us along on one of there digs but the last dig I was only 4 so I was left with gram-pa" the room grow silence at the new information

but in Yumi's mind she was forced to watch the horror all over again

a 5 year old Yumi run over to her parents smiling waving goodbye to her baby brother "yu we'll only begone 2 weeks no worry's okay then you can come next time" the 3 got in the text and left.

They made it to the airport early and waited for the plane Yumi was walking around in view of her parents saying hello then she bumped into Shadi he was holding the millennium scale in his hand "sorry mister" Yumi said smiling Shadi bent down and looked at Yumi before small tears fell from his eyes "little one you have forgotten that which you shouldn't have' Yumi shivered at the sentence before her parents came running over and grabbed her hand leading her to the plain. Well she looked back to watch the man vanish. Yumi watched as the clouds passed by the plain smiling and giggling but that didn't last long cause the plain jerked then the pilot called back "hold on somethings acting up" Yumi looked at her parents with eyes full of fear. The word went black as the plain hit the ground some how Yumi was safe but when she wake her parents her siting next to her not moving "mommy" Yumi said shaking her mother trying to wake her but there was no movement from her then she tried her father and it was the same. Yumi got free and tried to pull her parents with her but they were to heavy for her 5 year old body to carry so see walked a good distend from the plain calling for help before the plain went up in smoke. Yumi drooped to her knees screaming before she heard foot steps it was Shadi she turned her head to him with lifeless eyes "who are you" she asked before passing out waking to a dark chamber there was no way out of the room she heard foots steps again but these were different she hid in a dark corner not to be seen then something grabbed her arm and she looked to see a older girl that looked like her the girl whispered to Yumi "do you want to be safe from those men" Yumi nodded before the girl smiled and turned into a ball of light and hit Yumi straight in the chest causing her head to hurt and the girls memory's to over write Yumi's own. Yumi moved her hand in to the shadow before she was send to the shadow realm but the creatures payed no attention to her and for the next few years she went in and out of the shadows hiding from the grave-keeps in till the day Pegasuses came.

Yumi woke to the sound of laughs and teasing went she got up and walked out to the living room of Seto's house and found him , Yugi, and the gang talking Mokuba was the first to notice that she was up or more to the line's Seto let him think it just to make up the fact that he had already got a hug from her.

"Yumi are you feeling better" Yumi nodded returning the hug that Mokuba gave her before letting him go and glomping Yugi causing the spike haired boy to fall over

"yu you've gotten so big I'm so sorry if I hadn't gone Shadi wouldn't have killed mommy and daddy please forgive me" Yumi asked crying in to yugi's shirt well Seto gave him a death glares.

"Yumi calm down, waited did you just say mom and dad" Yugi looked like a trauma victim when Seto finally got feed up with Yumi hugging Yugi and grabbed her spinning her in to his chest glaring at Yugi the whole time.

"wait one cotton piking minuet this means you 2 are going to be in-laws" joey said as bluntly as possible which with Yumi crying well asking for forgiveness it was a fact but it wasn't the right time for it Taya and Tristan realized this and clobbered joey in the back of the head. Seto ignored the laughable attack so he could figure out how to calm Yumi down but there were many ways but which was the best unfortunately Mokuba beat Seto to it. After seeing Yumi crying Mokuba thought it would be a good time to pull out the dolls. Before their father disappeared Yumi had made 6 stuffed dolls but the dolls were more like plushies then dolls. Plus they were dressed like Egyptians one was Seto in a head piece and skirt, and one was her in a princes dress, and the others were of people they had never seen before but now one looked a lot like Yugi in a pharaoh outfit. thinking back it was funny when Yumi showed then all back then. Mokuba ran out of Seto's room with the dolls tripping and sending both the Yugi and Seto flying at the person they looked like hitting them right in the face.

"big brother, Yugi are you 2 okay" Seto smirked at the doll that was now on the floor at his feet

"yeah nice idea, but I think the costumes would work better" Mokuba smiled before getting up and taking the dolls still in his arms over to Seto and Yumi. While he was Seto whisper to Yumi

"Yumi look at your feet" Yumi loosed her grip on Seto just enough to see the doll

"guardian Seto, what happened to the rode" Seto flinched at the question it had fell off some time ago but he didn't want to tell her. Yumi looked at Mokuba before looking for the last doll that was missing and she found it yugi was looking at the doll.

_Yami this looks like you _Yugi thought

**your right but those are clothing for the Pharaoh **

just as they all were staring dumfound at the dolls the door bell rang. Mokuba ran over and opened it and there stud Ishizu but she wasn't supposed to show up for another 2 weeks according to the cailinder on the wall. "excuse my interruption, I'm looking for miss Yumi" Mokuba looked a little worried man Yumi wasn't getting a brake from anything today. Mokuba walked back in to the living room

" Yumi Ishizu is here looking for you" Seto looked down at Yumi as he felt her start trembling was she scared was written on his face. "pardon me" Ishizu said as she entered the room just as she did Yumi's body let go of Seto to turn and glare at the women with pure hate.

"you have no right to mess with me Ishtar"everyone in the room looked at Yumi but only Ishizu was not surprise. Seto was in shock Yumi was sending glares of such hate at the women that he wanted her gone anyone that hurts Yumi was his undefined enemy no mater the reason.

Yugi looked at Ishizu before Yami asked Yugi if he'd switch with him. Yugi gladly did so after changing yami stud up and headed over to stand next to Yumi when he noticed that Yumi had a glowing eye in the middle of her head Ishizu smirked

"so your evil has grow in the girl princess Yumi its time you return to the shadow and stop chasing the pharaoh" Yumi shifted her poster to her having her head facing straight at Ishizu and her arms crossed and one hand at her mouth under her smirking lips. The horror struck girl was gone and an even older and stronger one was in her place

" you Ishtar's are fools when your family was the once that made us like this it was your Shadi that brought us together and were did you get the stupid idea that I was chasing my brother I've always only looked at Seto"

Ishizu's eyes shot wide at the sentence before realizing that the pharaoh had always been beside her so why look at him then she looked at a blushing Seto behind then.

" we have Seto and we're never letting go again" Yumi yelled dropping her hands to her sides. Ishizu looked at the pharaoh standing next to her smiling at her

"then what about the pharaoh standing next to you" Yami turned his head to stare at the women

"that's a quintessenceshow was I to know yu would solve the puzzle" Yumi scold at Ishizu

"then what do you want to do pharaoh you've sealed her once for treason before" a shocked face was all Yami could give before Yumi snapped

"Ishtar your family will die for its leis the treason you speak of was me learning how to use the shadows with out the items your so proud of, I never did any thing to hurt my brother" Yami looked at yumi's face and saw the small tears in her eyes. With eyes that screamed that it wasn't her choice Yami glared at Ishizu. Seto had found his way to the 2 and stud with them. Ishizu signed before throwing 2 card to both Yugi and Seto "have fun fighting my brother" Yumi was still pissed

"where do you thing your going Ishtar gave-keepers spy" Yumi put the card in the air before it leaped out blocking her way

"i thought I told you that your life was mine even if you were my best friend back then" Ishizu flinched before turning to stare at a tiring Yumi. Yumi was losing strength fast with spy still in the human world "what nonsense is this"Ishizu asked. Yumi's knees started to give out luckily Yugi and Seto grabbed her in time. "why have you forgotten when you can see the future and the past priests"

just as those works pasted though Yumi's lips gave-keepers spy returned to it card and the eye on her head vanished leaving her starring off to a distant world. "she will have to answer at some point, I'm off" Yumi spend the next few weeks in a coma and only wake after the battle city tornument was done and over with.

_**What you think**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hades-chan boo liking the story so far**_

chapter 4

the tormenting was over and Yumi was awake Seto , Yugi and his friends went to see her at Seto's house.

Yugi was the first to run in with Mokuba glomping Yumi well she was sitting in bed

"welcome back Yumi" everyone said Yumi started to giggle

"so you won yu" Seto started to pout at the fact Yumi was more into talking to Yugi

"hey don't be jealous you have longer with her then yugi he thought she was died for 12 years let him be" taya said pocking Seto

"I'm not jealous" Seto said loud enough for everyone to hear it followed by laughter from most of the group Yumi just looked at him worried then tried to walk over to him for a huge Seto rushed over to her and tun the tides scolding her "are you crazy you could get hurt again" Yumi wrapped her arms around Seto and cuddle up to him making him blush. "i wont, thank for worrying though" there was a sad tone and everyone picked up on it "hey Yumi are you okay" Yumi shook her head

"i don't know anymore its just I have a bad feeling that's all"

Yami asked if he could try and talk to her and Yugi said _sure why not_

"Yumi** is it about the past that your worried about**" Yami asked trying to get Yumi to look at him

" the shadow are scared and the light is too, I don't know why but its worse and older then our time brother" Yumi wined in to Seto's chest not wanting to let go.

Yami rubbed Yumi's head trying to calm her down but in stead got Seto even more mad

"know what I'm possessive brother or not stop touching my girl" Seto snapped at Yami and Yugi

Yumi started to giggle "then why did it talk so long for you to ask"

"cause he thought you would say no" Mokuba chimed in

everyone in the room even Yumi looked at Seto with surprised Yumi frowned

"and to think after kissing you. you'd still think I don't love you"

Yumi couldn't help pouting well Seto blushed, well everyone waited for the next move

"hey taya want to duel me" taya turned her head side to side

"wait why me" Yumi smirked "your a fairy duels right"

"yeah but why me, I'm still a beginner" taya exclaimed

Yumi pouted "fine if you don't want to fine"

Seto started to laugh "Yumi I thought your dad and I agreed no dueling after the duel with Mokuba"

Yami and the gang raised and eye brow at the remark

"Yumi ended up in the hospital after I played a monster and she got hurt" Mokuba whined

Yumi frowned "so what it was just a scratch"

"you had blood running down your arm and had to get stitches" Seto snapped

"fine I just wanted to feel normal for at let a moment you try being in my shoe's, you and father act like I'm frail what do you think I am a glass doll" Seto couldn't talk even Yami and Yugi couldn't say any thing at the sight of Yumi crying and glare at the brunet before walking back to the bed and sat down

taya walked over and patted Yumi on the back

"okay so how do we play in here I have my cards but no disc"

Yumi smiled wide as she pulled two small discs out from under the bed

"you can use my disc" Yami switched back to Yugi "Yumi are you really going to duel" taya got up and walked away from Yumi and their started the duel

" okay taya you first "-yumi

" even if i'm a beginner i'm not holding back"

_**what you think sorry its been so long**_


End file.
